


Swan & Roch

by Liseli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Humour, M/M, Mais pas trop, Slash, amour, flic, phobies débiles, quand un voleur rejoint une équipe de flics, slash mignon, un peu d'angst quand même
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liseli/pseuds/Liseli
Summary: On suit l'histoire d'une brigade spécialisée dans la recherche des pilleurs de trésors. Le chef de l'unité, Roch Adonai (prononcez Adoni) est un type irascible et un poil mystérieux avec qui personne n'arrive à travailler longtemps. Son équipe est composée de Léo Corbieux, un gentil blaireau, pas particulièrement fin, qui est raide dingue de sa collègue Ysé Rosen-Maiden, une sublime Allemande à la langue bien pendue. Le dernier, Mondrian, supporte Adonai depuis plusieurs mois, et vient d'établir un record au sein de l'Agence. La dynamique de l'équipe est bouleversée, le jour où on leur impose un nouveau membre : Swan Smith, un petit génie de 25 ans, qui sort tout juste de prison, pour cambriolage de haute voltige et qui est affublé de lubies et de phobies complètement grotesques.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cette chose pour le fun. A ne prendre au sérieux sous aucun prétexte.  
> Ne pas s'inquiéter des ellipses entre chaque chapitre, et j'espère que ce grand nawak fera sourire quelques personnes. A bon entendeur, kudos les gens.

**Beginnings**

 

**_où un zouave rejoint une équipe_ **

**_qui jusqu'alors était parfaitement sérieuse et professionnelle_ **

 

Léo Corbieux ignorait quel crétin avait pensé qu’embaucher Swan Smith au sein de l’Agence était une bonne idée, mais si jamais il le découvrait, Léo se ferait une joie de lui refaire complètement le portrait, avec une injection quotidienne de Smith en prime. Il grinça littéralement des dents en observant la dernière recrue déambuler et découvrir leurs bureaux comme s’il visitait un parc d’attractions.

Son profil tout entier disqualifiait Smith pour bosser à l’Agence : _primo_ , c’était un criminel sortant tout juste de prison, _deuxio_ , c’était juste un gamin _,_ à peine vingt-cinq ans – Léo se sentait _très très_ vieux lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce – et _tertio_ , non content de toutes ces tares, Swan Smith était affublé de lubies tellement étranges que celles-ci avaient fini par le rendre plus célèbre que les crimes qu’il avait commis (et il avait volé deux Picasso, un Matisse, cinq Chagall, et dieu seul savait quoi d’autre).

La première fois que Léo avait entendu parler de Smith, c’était six ans plus tôt. Swan avait cambriolé une villa dans le nord de la France. Il avait volé une collection de timbres, d’une valeur de deux mille euros, ignorant les diamants, peintures aux murs et autres trésors dont cette caverne d’Ali Baba moderne regorgeait – inutile de dire que Swan ne regardait même pas les appareils high-tech. Ce qui avait interloqué Corbieux, ce n’était pas tant l’étrangeté du vol que l’état dans lequel ils avaient trouvé les lieux. L’équipe de Corbieux avait pu retracer sans aucun problème le parcours du voleur. Celui-ci s’était amusé à ouvrir _toutes les fenêtres_ depuis son point d’arrivée, jusqu’au petit salon où reposait jadis la collection de timbres, laissant à la place une carte sur laquelle était gribouillé un genre d’oiseau évoquant un canard.

Cette affaire de fenêtre et de canard n’étaient pas une plaisanterie isolée. Non, c’était le _modus operandi_ de ce voleur d’opérette, qui avait sans doute lu trop de bouquins de Maurice LeBlanc quand il était gosse.

Dans le service, on ne parlait pas de Swan, on parlait du « taré aux fenêtres ». La presse, plus magnanime – et corrosive – le surnommait « le passe-muraille ».

Et voilà donc l’olibrius qui rejoignait aujourd’hui le bureau de Corbieux. C’était affreusement ironique d’engager un voleur au sein d’une unité spécialisée dans les trésors disparus.

Songeant au sombre avenir qui se profilait, Léo sursauta quand il sentit une présence dans son dos, à moins de quinze centimètres de lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à deux yeux bruns, un sourire immense dans un visage qui devait attirer _beaucoup_ de regards.

« Smith.

\- Ah ! Je vois qu’on vous a parlé de moi. Corbeau, c’est ça ?

\- Cor _bieux_.

\- Je le savais ! Je peux vous appeler Léo ? »

Et avant même que Léo put le dignifier de la moindre réponse – telle que «  _non_! » - Smith avait disparu vers le bureau de Ysé Rozen-Maiden. Corbieux vit le visage du voleur se fendre d’un immense sourire charmeur, tandis qu’il engageait avec aisance une conversation avec la jeune femme.

Corbieux grinça des dents – encore. Cela faisait six mois que Ysé les avait rejoint ; et il avait encore les genoux flagada lorsqu'il lui parlait d’autre chose que du boulot – les jolies filles avaient tendance à avoir cet effet là, sur lui – ce type était là depuis quinze minutes et il lui faisait déjà du charme. _In_ croyable.

Léo cessa de les observer et fit semblant de s’intéresser à l’écran de son ordinateur. Leur boss, Roch Adonay – à prononcer Adon _i_ si on tenait à la vie – venait de franchir les portes de l’ascenseur. A en juger par son expression, plus sévère que d’ordinaire, il revenait tout juste de l’étage du dessus, où siégeaient leurs supérieurs.

La première fois que Corbieux avait entendu parler de Roch Adonai ; c’était également six ans plus tôt, devant cette villa sublime que Swan Smith avait cambriolé. Il avait vu son chef de l’époque perdre son sourire en voyant une Audi noire se garer sur le parking, ses lèvres bouger, marmonnant une insulte silencieuse, avant que les portes de la voiture ne s’ouvrent sur Adonay et ses équipiers – son chef les appelait « les touristes » car les équipes de Roch Adonay ne tenaient jamais plus de six mois. Les touristes auraient pu figurer dans le générique d’une de ces innombrables séries télé sur le FBI, avec leurs costumes sur mesure et leurs lunettes de soleil miroirs.

Roch était un type de taille moyenne, tout en longueur et en nerfs, tendu et sec. Son visage semblait sculpté au couteau ; ses traits étaient droits et anguleux et non sans rappeler le profil d’un oiseau de proie. Mais ce qui était – terrifiant – stupéfiant chez cet homme, c’était ses yeux. Deux yeux bleus pâles, clairs comme un lac froid, deux yeux d’un bleu abominable.

Adonay avait récupéré l’affaire sans que le patron de Léo n’ait essayé de faire quoique ce soit. Plus tard, l’un des types de la balistique lui raconterait que Swan n’avait pas seulement laissé cet infâme gribouillis en forme de canard, il avait aussi laissé un message à l’intention de Roch. «  _Avec ceci, aucune raison de ne pas t’envoyer des cartes postales. H &K_ ».

Quel genre de voleur envoyait «  _hugs and kisses_  » au type qui était censé le pourchasser ? Pourquoi pas «  _bisous_  » tant qu’on y était ?

Revenant à la réalité, Léo leva le nez de son ordinateur. Swan avait aussi remarqué l’arrivée de Adonay. Léo se rappela brutalement que c’était Roch qui avait mis Swan à l’ombre pendant cinq ans. Il sentait que les prochaines semaines allaient être intéressantes. Quelle était cette malédiction chinoise déjà ?

_Puissiez-vous vivre en des temps intéressants._

_«_ Indeed », aurait répondu sa cousine Malou.

&&&

Depuis qu’il avait ouvert les yeux, une heure avant l’aube, Roch Adonay pressentait qu’une très longue journée s’annonçait. La prédiction avait tout à voir avec l’arrivée de Swan Smith dans son équipe, désormais complète. Il s’était attendu à un bleu, fraîchement diplômé et il se retrouvait avec un énergumène qui avait une peur pathologique des cahiers à spirales et un besoin compulsif d’ouvrir des fenêtres. Sans oublier une kleptomanie notoire.

Adonay avala un café noir dont il fit passer l’amertume avec trop de sucre. Puis il attrapa son manteau et se rendit à l’Agence avec l’enthousiasme d’un condamné à mort.

-Eh, Roch, fit Gabriel, le gardien de l’immeuble. C’est vrai qu’ils ont laissé un voleur international rejoindre votre équipe ? On dirait une mauvaise blague !

Le petit homme, engoncé dans un uniforme trop serré, avait effectivement l’air de trouver la plaisanterie très drôle.

-On dirait surtout que ce ne sont pas vos affaires, répliqua Roch.

Gabriel se renfrogna.

-Monsieur Khenaton a laissé un message en arrivant. Il vous attend.

Roch le dépassa sans mot dire et badgea l’ascenseur pour aller voir son supérieur.

Ash Khenaton était l’homme qui avait eu la brillante idée de laisser Swan rejoindre l’Agence ; ou plutôt de _demander_ à Swan de la rejoindre, estimant que son « expertise » pourrait être précieuse au département de recherches des trésors. Roch trouvait surtout que c’était comme donner trois cents euros à un alcoolique pour aller acheter une bouteille dans un magasin de vin, en se disant que le type avait d’excellentes connaissances en la matière vu ce qu’il ingurgitait.

Ash ne lui avait laissé aucun choix et Roch avait bien l’intention de lui faire regrettant son « coup de génie ».

Ils avaient été partenaires pendant cinq ans : Ash lui avait tout appris, puis il s’était mis à grimper les échelons de l’Agence. Après, Roch avait sauté d’équipes en équipes pendant huit ans, jamais la même plus de huit mois. Aymeric Mondrian détenait le record : huit mois et toujours aucune demande de mutation de service.

Il déboula dans le bureau de Ash sans se faire annoncer.

\- Tu pourrais frapper, râla Khenaton.

\- Perte de temps. Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- _Yes_. Ton nouveau protégé arrive aujourd’hui.

\- Difficile à oublier, grinça Roch d’une voix polaire. L’étage entier est terrifié.

\- Swan est juste un gamin, dit Ash. Ils s’y feront. J’aimerais que tu lui files des pistes froides cette semaine. Il aura peut-être des idées.

Roch fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez une idée derrière la tête.

\- Le collier d’Anne d’Autriche. Disparu il y a trois ans. Aucune trace du voleur ni du bijou, comme s’il s’était juste… évaporé.

\- Ce sera tout ? demanda Roch, la voix suintante de sarcasme.

\- Ramène moi un sandwich au poulet, ce midi.

Roch ne prit même pas la peine de prendre congé poliment avant de sortir du bureau comme il était entré. Lorsqu’il arriva au bureau qu’il partageait avec Ysé, Corbieux et Mondrian, ce fut pour découvrir que Swan Smith était déjà arrivé, et occupé à faire du charme à Ysé.

Adonai s’éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

-Boss ! Justement l’homme que je voulais voir, dit Swan avec un immense sourire. Peut-on ouvrir les fenêtres ?

Roch soupira et acquiesça. Swan sautilla jusqu’aux deux grandes fenêtres pour les ouvrir en grand, laissant le vent froid d’octobre pénétrer dans leur bureau surchauffé.


	2. Swan était si mignon quand il dormait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan était si mignon quand il dormait. C'était même le seul moment où il était supportable.

Quelques mois plus tard...

* * *

 

Être en planque n'était exactement pas la partie du boulot que Rock préférait. Il pouvait sans problème rester au même endroit pendant des heures et des heures, à ne rien faire d'autre que surveiller sa cible; mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il appréciait ces interminables journées, passées à fixer des étrangers sur des écrans d'ordinateur.

Depuis quelques mois (suite aux magouilles ignominieuses d'Ysé, Mondrian et Corbieux), Roch avait même dû s'habituer à faire équipe avec Swan pour les tours dans les planques. (Personne ne semblait pouvoir supporter la personnalité hyperactive de Swan comme lui, avait dit Ysé, sur un ton tellement mielleux que Roch pensa à lui conseiller d'aller voir un dentiste pour vérifier que des caries ne s'étaient pas spontanément développées dans sa dentition.)

Et, les mois passant, il s'était passé quelque chose d' étrange. Les journées avec Swan n'étaient plus aussi terribles qu'auparavant. Ce qui était franchement bizarre, car Swan n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Il était toujours bourdonnant d'énergie, à déblatérer sur tous les sujets, incapable de tenir en place ou de fixer son attention sur la même chose pendant très longtemps, comme un gamin atteint de trouble de l'attention. Toujours avec ses phobies inexplicables et complètement folles (les fenêtres, les cahiers à spirales et autres anomalies qui faisaient presque pleurer tous les psys du Bureau). C'était Roch qui avait changé, Roch qui s'était habitué aux manies de Swan, au fait qu'il ne demeurait jamais longtemps en place au même endroit, au fait que le seul moyen de le calmer, c'était de lui mettre entre les mains sa Nintendo DS Lite, comme un gamin.

En fait le seul moment où Swan était tranquille, c'était lorsqu'il fermait les yeux.

Au début, Roch n'avait pas vu Swan dormir. C'était normal; dormir, c'était se montrer vulnérable. C'était faire confiance à l'autre. Et même s'ils étaient dans la même équipe, ils n'avaient aucune raison, ni l'un ni l'autre de se faire confiance.

La confiance venait, lentement, bâtie jour après jour autour de confidence pendant les tours de garde, ou la fois où Swan avait sauvé la vie de Roch et la fois où Roch lui avait rendu la pareille. Ou c'était peut-être le fait que Roch avait fini par apprendre que Swan pouvait avaler n'importe quoi qui pouvait prétendre au titre de pizza, qu'il détestait le chocolat blanc, qu'il était allergique au thym. Ou le fait que Swan savait que Roch ne pouvait plus avaler des pates instantanées.

La confiance venait.

Et Roch, découvrant Swan endormi sur un lit de fortune ou roulé en boule dans un fauteuil ne devint, non pas une exception, mais quelque chose de ( ~~fascinant~~ ) fréquent. Comme si, une fois que Swan avait décidé qu'il pouvait dormir en présence de Roch, il le faisait _tout le temps._ Il pouvait s'endormir n'importe où, n'importe quand, parfois au milieu d'une phrase _._

Et quand Roch surprenait Swan à dormir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suspendre ce qu'il faisait pour l'observer. Le seul moment où Swan ne bougeait pas, où il était enfin silencieux et immobile, où il avait l'air tranquille, c'était lorsqu'il était endormi.

Et c'était un spectacle dont Roch ne se lassait pas.

Bien sûr, il était hors de question qu'il cherche à explorer le pourquoi du comment. Il appréciait la vue de son équipier (alangui) immobile, et après ?

(Et après, les choses dont il rêvait, parfois tard dans la nuit, les choses irrationnelles qu'il voulait, quand sa raison foutait le camp, ne concernaient personne. Il n'était pas _vraiment_ attiré par Swan. Il était juste fasciné. Fasciné par son excentricité, son comportement incompréhensible, ses discours interminables. Fasciné par son intelligence. Il n'était pas _attiré._ Il fallait avoir un problème pour sérieusement vouloir un type qui avait l'envie compulsive d'ouvrir des fenêtres et de partir en courant s'il entrapercevait un cahier à spirales. Roch n'avait pas de problème. Il savait qui il était et il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, et encore moins par ceux qui étaient complètement fous.

C'était juste une obsession bizarre et elle passerait.

(Il avait l'air (beau) paisible quand il dormait).

Elle passerait. Bientôt – bientôt – _bientôt_.


	3. Où Swan devient conseiller de mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Swan devient conseiller de mode. Adonay a peur. Très peur.

-Répète, dit Roch en fixant Swan d'un air menaçant.

Swan roula des yeux et lui adressa un immense sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

-Je ne suis pas complètement _idiot_ , soupira Swan en roulant des yeux.

Et c'était terrible, vraiment, à quel point Swan, vingt-cinq ans, lui rappelait douloureusement le comportement d'un adolescent de quinze ans.

-Cela reste hélas, à prouver, répliqua Roch.

_-Fine_ , soupira Swan, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Je vais acheter des vêtements. (Il étudia Roch des pieds à la tête – et son regard ne s'arrêta _pas_ sur l'entrejambe de Roch. Il ne venait _pas_ de le suprendre en train de le _reluquer)._ Il va falloir du boulot pour que vous ne passiez pas inaperçu.

-Pour que je passe inaperçu, tu veux dire.

Swan le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

-Ouais. C'est ça. A plus, j'y vais.

Roch avait, malgré tout, malgré la simplicité de la tâche confiée à son imbécile de partenaire, un _mauvais_ pressentiment. C'était probablement rien, mais, tout de même.

 

Swan revint, deux heures plus tard, portant une demi-douzaine de sacs qui venaient de chez Burton, Undiz, et autres H&M. Swan lui refourgua trois sacs dans les mains et partit s'affaler devant son Mac avec un air franchement ennuyé

Roch plongea le nez dans les sacs. Dans le premier, il trouva une chemise bleue et un jean, une paire de chaussettes et des contrefaçons de Converse. Roch fit la moue en voyant les chaussures mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil au sac suivant, provenant de H&M. On aurait dû que Swan avait attrapé les premiers accessoires qui lui étaient tombés sous la main et il les avait pris sans trop s'inquiéter de savoir ce qu'il achetait : d'autres paires de chaussettes, une cravate avec des ananas (Roch saisit la chose du bout des doigts, comme si elle risquait de l'attaquer et il l'examina avec dégoût – c'était une merveille de mauvais goût. Fronçant le nez, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lâcher la cravate dans la corbeille à ses pieds. A quelques mètres, Swan plongeait derrière son écran. Il semblait se retenir de rire à grande peine. Roch repêcha avec son pied la fameuse cravate et la posa sur un des tiroirs entrouverts, se promettant qu'elle finirait autour du cou de l'infernal personnage – d'une façon ou d'une autre.). Au fond du sac, Roch trouva un nœud papillon, bleu nuit. Il l'attrapa avec son index et d'un geste calculé envoya le nœud comme un projectile qui manqua de peu le nez de Swan.

-Eh, boss. Un problème ?

-Un noeud pap, Swan ? Sérieusement ?

-Il irait bien avec vos yeux pourtant. Vous aimez pas ?

-Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Le noeud papillon, c'est _hype._

-Tu te fous de ma gueule.

-Je respecte bien trop les autorités pour ça, dit Swan, d'un ton si sérieux que Roch faillit s'étouffer – il hésitait entre le rire et la rage.

Jetant un coup d'oeil dans le dernier sac, Roch découvrit _des sous-vêtements_. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Swan le regardait, goguenard. Il ronronnait presque de satisfaction.

-Vous ne passerez pas vraiment inaperçu sans sous-vêtement, boss.

Avisant le slip jaune fluo, le short hello kitty et le boxer couvert de smiley multicolores, Roch roula des yeux.

-C'est _ça_ que tu appelles passer inaperçu ?

Swan se lécha les lèvres. Roch déglutit; troublé, et se haïssant de l'être. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette nuit, à cette nuit qu'il aurait voulu oublier, à cette nuit où il avait baisé Swan.

-Vous comptez montrer vos sous-vêtements au premier venu, boss ? S'enquit ingénument Swan.

-Un short Hello Kitty, mais tu as fumé quoi ? Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait trouver cela dans le commerce.

A cela, Swan éclata franchement de rire.

-Fort heureusement, boss, vous m'avez pour vous éduquer.


	4. Où l’on parle de pizzas et de parasols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adonay découvre une nouvelle phobie débile de Swan.

Cela faisait presque six heures qu’ils avaient atterri à Rome. Swan avait dormi pendant tout le voyage, shooté au Xanax. A présent, il essayait d’échapper à son état groggy en avalant LB sur LB. Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux et maudissait la recette italienne, apparemment persuadé que la cible des marketeurs était les fillettes de douze ans.

Swan avait entrainé Roch vers le colisée. Ils avaient marché pendant plus d’une heure plutôt que de prendre un bus ou un tai car Swan voulait profiter du beau temps. D’après lui, rien n’arriverait avant 18 heures, ils avaient tout leur temps.

Sauf qu’il était 18 heures 45, et Roch sentait que ce qui lui restait de patience était en train de s’évaporer. Swan était plus préoccupé par ce qu’il allait manger au diner plutôt que son maudit contact qu’ils étaient censés rencontrés (si celui-ci existait, Roch commençait à se dire que Swan avait voulu des vacances tous frais payés en Italie. Il était tout à fait capable d’une chose pareille).

\- Il faut qu’on mange une pizza. Et des pates. On ne peut pas repartir sans avoir mangé une pizza. Ca fait des années que j’ai pas mangé de pizza.

\- Tu en as mangé une il y a deux jours, soupira Roch, en se massant les tempes, espérant pouvoir déloger sa migraine.

\- C’était une pizza de Domino ‘s ! Certes, c’est de la junk food, donc c’est forcément cool, mais _comment_ peut-on comparer un truc complètement _chimique_ et calorique avec une _vraie_ pizza italienne ? Non, ne dis rien ! Le seul fait que tu sois capable de faire cette comparaison signifie que tu n’as jamais mangé de pizza italienne. Donc, dilemme résolu, ce soir pizza. Maintenant, il faut qu’on trouve une terrace de restau sans parasol. Je hais les parasols. Surtout quand ils sont ouverts.

Roch ne sut ce qui l’estomaquait le plus : la vitesse à laquelle Swan venait de prononcer ce dernier speech, sans respirer entre les mots, ou cette dernière bizarrerie dont il n’était pas au courant (les _parasols_?)

Il décida de ne pas s’en formaliser. On parlait du maniaque des fenêtres ouvertes, qui laissait derrière lui de vagues gribouillis en forme de canards (qu’il faisait passer pour des cygnes.). La rumeur disait que plus d’un profiler avait fait une crise de nerfs sur son évaluation psy.

-On ne peut pas repartir sans avoir vu ton contact, dit Adonay.

Swan posa une main sur son poignet et l’entraîna vers un petit restaurant qui bordait une rue sombre et étroite.

-Chaque chose en son temps, Roch. Allons gouter ces pizzas. Je te garantis que tu vas mourir de plaisir.

Roch essaya d’ignorer le frisson qui lui parcourut le dos. Il aurait presque voulu que Swan ne parle pas que de pizza.

-Une table dehors, dit Swan dans un italien fluide. Ce serait possible de fermer ce parasol ? Je n’aime _pas_ les parasols.

Le serveur lui jeta un coup d’œil éberlué, comme s’il doutait d’avoir bien compris les propos de Swan. Roch ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il apprécierait le repas, et la compagnie improbable de Swan.

Il pourrait s’inquiéter pour le reste plus tard.

 


	5. Les pieds dans le sable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan continue d'avoir peur de trucs idiots. Où est-ce vraiment de la peur ?

Roch aurait dû savoir que venir sur la plage n’était _pas_ une bonne idée. De toute façon, tout ce qui venait de l’esprit dérangé de Swan finissait toujours par mal tourner.

Exemple à l’appui : comment une simple virée pour aller chercher un kebab avait fini sur l’échelle d’un camion de pompiers (puis à l’hôpital) car Swan avait _tenu_ à aller chercher un bébé chat coincé dans un arbre. Il y avait des jours où Roch se demandait très sérieusement comment diable Swan avait pu devenir « le passe-muraille ».

Ce jour là, il devait interroger un suspect qui vivait au bord de la plage. Roch avait bien remarqué que Swan gigotait nerveusement dans la voiture – mais jusque là c’était assez normal. Il fallait s’inquiéter si Swan ne gigotait pas.

« Je t’attends dans la voiture, » dit Swan.

« Non, tu viens avec moi. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que tu es dans la voiture, » répondit Roch avec une patience remarquable.

« On ne peut pas l’amener sur le parking ? C’est terriblement cliché la plage, comme endroit où interroger un suspect. »

Roch arqua un sourcil. «  _Cliché_? Swan, ramène-toi. _Maintenant._ »

« Je veux qu’il soit noté que je n’aime _pas_ le sable. »

« Ok, c’est noté. On peut y aller ? »

Le suspect avait trop de choses à cacher.

Il prit la fuite en les apercevant et Roch jura en le voyant détaler. Il se retourna pour voir si Swan suivait et faillit tomber à la renverse. Le jeune voleur sautillait sur place, à cloche pied. Il tenait une Converse à la main et la secouait violemment pour faire tomber le sable qui s’était logé dedans. Il essayait de garder l’équilibre pour ne pas mettre le pied dans le sable.

 «  _Swan !_  »

« Je n’aime _pas_ le sable. Il va vers vers Market Street. Si tu prends la voiture, tu peux le rattraper avant qu’il prenne la tangente. »

« Dépêche-toi. »

« Je…t’attends ici. » Swan jeta un coup d’œil méchant à sa Converse, et Roch n’insista pas.

 

Lorsque Roch revint, après avoir bouclé le type dans la voiture, il découvrit que Swan n’avait pas bougé. Ou plutôt si, il était assis dans le sable, l’air désespéré. (Il avait déjà vu cette expression sur son visage, et cette expression impliquait une réaction cataclysmique face un truc idiot, genre un cahier à spirales. Un jour, Roch comprendrait pourquoi un type aussi brillant était affligé de phobies aussi idiotes).

« Swan, » dit-il prudemment.

« Je déteste le sable. Ca colle, ça gratte, ça s’insinue partout et _j’en ai sur les pieds_. »

Il ne semblait pas prêt de bouger. Se souvenant de leur bref séjour à Rome, Roch fut reconnaissant de l’absence de parasol sur cette plage, sans doute due aux vents qui cinglaient celle-ci. Ne croyant pas ce qu’il était sur le point de faire, Roch s’agenouilla dans le sable, à coté de Swan qui le regardait sans plus rien dire. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes en chien de faïence, dans le blanc des yeux ; puis Roch prit la Converse incriminée, et s’appliqua à retirer le sable. Il avait déjà fait ça, il y avait longtemps – et rien qu’à cette pensée, son cœur battait à toute allure, tandis que les souvenirs d’une vie passée lui revenaient. Lorsqu’il eut déblayé la Converse, il la posa à plat sur le sable.

Puis, il posa les mains sur la cheville de Swan. Celui-ci était devenu silencieux. Il leva légèrement le pied et le posa avec aplomb sur la cuisse de Roch. Les mains de Roch glissèrent jusqu’au pied, et il épousseta le sable coincé entre les orteils, sous la plante. Il sentit Swan frémir, mais la situation était suffisamment bizarre pour qu’il refuse de relever une anomalie de plus.

Quand il eut fini, Swan le gratifia d’une moue boudeuse, qui aurait bien convenu à un gamin de sept ans.

« Y a encore un grain. Je le sens, ça me _gratte_. »

Roch envisagea pendant deux très longues secondes de régler cette affaire de grain de sable avec un Beretta. Mais lentement, il débarrassa Swan du dernier grain de sable qui l’incommodait. Le voleur le gratifia d’un immense sourire, et il remit son pied dans la Converse. Il fila vers la voiture, comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Après un instant, Roch lui emboîta le pas.

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire tout le long du trajet. Les bizarreries de Swan ne cesseraient jamais de l’étonner. Mais ça lui plaisait au fond. Bien plus qu’il ne l’avouerait jamais, à quiconque.

 


	6. Où un zouave est malade et veut quand même ouvrir des fenêtres

Swan agonisait dans son lit.

Le convaincre d’arrêter tout ce qu’il faisait pour se coucher n’avait pas été simple, et Roch s’était déjà félicité pour cette petite victoire. Le médecin était passé et avait recommandé le repos le plus complet. Roch se demandait ce qu’il faisait encore là, à boire un café dans le salon minuscule de Swan. Il avait certainement d’autres choses à faire ; mais il n’avait simplement pas envie de bouger.

Il regarda le salon autour de lui. C’était pauvrement meublé ; juste le canapé – si confortable qu’on avait presque l’impression qu’il allait vous avaler, une table basse en verre, une bibliothèque, garnie de livres et de DVD et un écran plasma gigantesque. Pas vraiment la déco qu’il se serait attendu à trouver chez Swan  
Comme il parcourait du regard la bibliothèque, un bruit provenant de la chambre attira son attention, de même quand la porte de celle-ci claqua violemment. Bizarre, car il n’y avait pas de courant d’air.

-Swan ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Sans interroger ce qu’il était en train de faire, Roch entra dans la chambre à coucher. Swan était comme il l’avait laissé, enroulé dans sa couette, les yeux fermés, et la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Roch cilla, se demandant comment diable la fenêtre avait bien pu s’ouvrir. Puis son cerveau se remit à fonctionner. Swan était incapable de supporter les fenêtres fermées, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Roch.

-Swan, est-ce que tu as ouvert la fenêtre ?

-J’ai trop chaud.

-T’as qu’à virer la couette.

-Ca fait froid.

-Et bien on ferme la fenêtre.

-Non !

-Swan, tu es _malade_.

-M’en fiche.

Roch cligna des yeux. Avait-il vraiment 25 ans ? Parce que là, Roch commençait à en douter sérieusement.

-Si tu veux pas que ta fièvre se transforme en pneumonie, on va _fermer_ cette fenêtre.

-Non ! Je me sens pas _bien_ quand les fenêtres sont fermées. C’est comme si… elles voulaient m’avaler.

Roch essaya de croire, très fort, que c’était le délire, les quarante degrés de fièvre qui faisait parler son jeune compagnon. Il échoua misérablement, parce que c’était tout à fait un truc que Swan, dans son état normal aurait pu lui servir. Désespéré par tant d’idiotie, Roch alla tout de même fermer la fenêtre, malgré les protestations de plus en plus véhémentes de Swan.

-Ouvre-la.

-Non. Je reste avec toi si tu veux. Mais on garde cette maudite fenêtre _fermée_. Tu n’essayes pas d’ouvrir toutes les fenêtre au bureau, si ?

-La plupart sont scellées.

-Comme si ça t’arrêtait.

-De l’extérieur. On est au vingt-cinquième étage. Et je n’ai pas encore d’accès à un kit d’escalade.

Roch décida que le cas était désespéré.

-Allez, bouge de là, soupira-t-il en s’asseyant sur le lit.

Swan écarquilla les yeux. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Tu vas rester ?

-Si tu promets de laisser la fenêtre fermée.

Swan fut silencieux.

-Ok. Mais tu restes avec moi.

Le lendemain matin, quand Roch ouvrit les yeux, Swan était accroché à lui comme une ventouse et la fenêtre était ouverte.


	7. L'art d'ignorer les problèmes

Après près de quatre mois passés à travailler en compagnie de cet énergumène, Roch avait fini par croire qu'il s'était fait complètement au personnage, et qu'il n'y avait plus rien chez Swan, **depuis** sa phobie pour les cahiers à spirales, des fenêtres fermées ou des grains de sables coincé entre les pieds (quoique cette dernière chose bizarre était peut-être la façon demeurée de Swan de _flirter_ ) qui pouvaient l'étonner. Roch avait su qu'il avait réellement un problème ( _un vrai problème_ ) lorsque au lieu de l'énerver, comme au tout début, la nouvelle lubie lui avait juste tiré un soupir amusé et quelque chose d'affectueux et de chaud avait doucement réchauffé son ventre. 

Roch était plutôt doué pour ignorer ce genre de pensées encombrantes, il avait de l'expérience. Et pas seulement pour ignorer ce qu'un sourire ou une débilité proférée par Swan pouvait faire à ses entrailles, mais aussi pour ne _jamais_ penser à des choses bien plus sombres et cauchemardesques qui le laissaient aussi désemparé qu'un enfant – d'ailleurs ses terreurs nocturnes avaient souvent le visage d'une enfant, avec des boucles rousses, et de grands yeux bleus, presque identiques aux siens. _Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule._

Il ne pensait pas à ça, aux cauchemars, à l'angoisse et à la meurtrissure perfide qui avait presque quatre ans maintenant, qui s'était infiltrée sous sa peau, jusqu'à faire partie de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable d'oublier, même une seconde ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais il avait appris à vivre avec et à _ignorer_. 

Roch refusait d'admettre que Swan s'était insinué sous sa peau, qu'il pouvait vouloir quelque chose de la part d'un type surexcité (et sexy) et complètement (brillant) déjanté. Ils n'avaient rien en commun (et Swan regorgeait de vie, quand Roch avait parfois l'impression d'être à peine plus qu'un zombie, certains jours, et peut-être que c'était ça, en plus des yeux brillants, de la bouche souriante, – et sans que Roch ne le sache, il pensait à Swan,tout le temps, Swan était dans sa tête et Roch n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se débarrasser de lui sans tout foutre en l'air au passage. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il lui faudrait avouer qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment le sortir de là.


	8. L'Amour vache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roch « Tu es une horrible personne »  
> Swan « Tu es mon être préféré ^_____^ <3 »

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que le mot professionnalisme peut signifier ? »

Swan lui jeta un regard critique.

« Je sais au moins que ça ne se mange pas, » dit-il, comme si cela suffisait pour clore la conversation, comme si à partir du moment où telle chose ne se consommait pas, elle était tout simplement indigne de tout intérêt. 

« Tu te crois drôle, pas vrai ?

-Et particulièrement beau et intelligent, rajouta Swan en énumérant sur ses doigts. Je suis très souple aussi. »

Roch roula les yeux.

« Tu es une _horrible_ personne. »

-Oh, Boss, je sais que tu m'adores. 

-Swan, _va mourir._

-Chef, oui chef. Vous êtes mon être humain préféré, chef, » dit Swan joyeusement avec une telle certitude dans la voix, que pendant un très très bref instant délirant, Roch imagina, comme un idiot, que c'était _vrai_.

Il regarda Swan s'éloigner à grands pas, presque dansant et vraiment, vraiment fier de lui. Roch ignora la brusque et terrible envie de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. 

 


	9. L'art de ne pas s'ennuyer

Roch aurait sans doute pu penser à une meilleure façon de passer son dimanche soir que enfermé dans un appartement minuscule (aux fenêtres ouvertes) avec Swan Smith à surveiller une bande de criminels qui pourrait ou non avoir un lien avec la bande qui avait tenté de les tuer à plusieurs reprises. Les informations d’Aymeric étaient au mieux nébuleuses et Roch avait la ferme impression qu’il perdait son temps. Il regrettait un peu plus avec chaque seconde qui passait sa décision de se mettre en planque là. Les jumelles à la main, il surveillait leurs cibles qui étaient plantés devant un DVD débile et mangeaient des pizzas en le regardant. Pour sûr, il y avait sans doute un génie du crime derrière tout ça.

Roch était en train de devenir lentement cinglé. D’autant plus que, derrière lui, Swan s’ennuyait ferme – quelque chose à propos d’une Nintendo DS oubliée et de l’impossibilité de jouer à Pokemon – et avait donc décidé de chanter toutes les chansons les plus exaspérantes qu’il avait dans son répertoire. Après le générique de dessins animés des années 80 (Nicky Larsooooon), Swan s’était dirigé vers les Disney. ( _s’ils pouvaient liiiire mon coeeeeur, verraient-ils un mendiant, non seigneuuuur, car l’amûûûûûr et l’espouaaaaar brûlent en… moiiiiiiiiiiiii_ ).

« Swan, tais-toi.

-Tu n’aimes pas les chansons d’amour ? Ceci explique tellement de choses sur toi…, » dit Swan avec un air triste.

Roch roula des yeux. Il avait toujours été plus ou moins amusé par les excentricités de Swan – surtout que d’ordinaire, il n’en était jamais vraiment la victime ; car Swan avait de toute évidence un petit faible pour ennuyer Corbieux – mais s’il entendait une seule chanson de plus, il allait _massacrer_ ce débile.

-Je ne veux pas _t’entendre chanter_. C’est tout. Tu n’as qu’à… je sais pas, moi faire des Sudoku ?

-Je t’ai dit que j’avais oublié ma DS. » bouda Swan comme si c’était le seul moyen au monde de faire des Sudoku.

Puis son expression se fit pensive, tandis que son regard dérivait sur le corps de Roch et que la moue était remplacée par un sourire lubrique.

Roch ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était vraiment surpris par la nouvelle idée de Swan pour passer le temps. Ils avaient déjà couché à plusieurs reprises, mais Roch avait toujours été celui qui initiait leurs rencontres. Il n’était pas à l’aise avec l’attitude séductrice de Swan – il n’était pas à l’aise non plus avec l’idée d’être _attiré_ par Swan. Qui était certes sexy à sa façon, mais qui n’avait _rien_ , mais alors _rien_ de féminin.

« Si tu m’embrasses, je promets d’arrêter de chanter, » dit Swan tandis que son sourire aguicheur se faisait plus large encore, si c’était possible. Lorsqu’il commença à humer l’air des _Bare Necessities_ , Roch l’attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et l’embrassa à pleine bouche, manquant de laisser tomber les jumelles à dix mille euros par terre. Swan sourit contre sa bouche, glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils s’embrassèrent en oubliant de respirer. Swan ouvrit la bouche et Roch ne se fit pas prier pour glisser sa langue à l’intérieur. Swan embrassait les yeux grands ouverts, et ça ne manquait jamais de surprendre Roch, qui ouvrait alors les siens en réponse.

Roch le lâcha finalement, se reculant un peu. Il examina les yeux verts, la bouche encore entrouverte, et il avait juste envie de recommencer.

« Si tu t’arrêtes maintenant, je vais passer le reste de la nuit à me rappeler les chansons les plus exaspérantes que j’ai jamais entendu. On t’a déjà chanté _It’s a small world_  ? »

C’était la menace la plus ridicule que Roch ait jamais entendu. La plus inutile aussi. Il roula des yeux.

« Par tous les dieux tais toi. Dieu sait qu’il y a de meilleurs moyens d’utiliser ta bouche. »

Swan sembla sur le point d’éclater de rire. 

«  _Indeed_. »

 

Ce n’était pas comme les autres fois, quand le désir était mélangé avec de l’adrénaline ou de l’alcool. C’était différent, parce qu’ils n’avaient aucune réelle raison de coucher ensemble, si ce n’était qu’ils le voulaient tous les deux. Roch n’avait pas vraiment envie d’y penser maintenant, savait déjà qu’il se prendrait la tête sur ce dimanche soir les jours qui suivraient. Il laissa Swan se raccrocher encore à lui, entrechoquant leurs corps et leurs bouches.

-Vire ta chemise, souffla Swan à son oreille, tandis qu’il s’occupait de son propre tee-shirt (encore un de ses tee-shirt complètement débile celui-ci clamait : _I sell cracks for the CIA_ )

Le tee-shirt par terre, Swan entreprit de s’attaquer à son jean, ouvrant la ceinture Armani et les premiers boutons. Lorsqu’il fut débarrassé de sa chemise, Roch poussa Swan contre le lit. C’était un lit d’une place, petit qui craquait horriblement. Swan s’y laissa tomber sans résistance l’entrainant avec lui. Il avait encore ses chaussettes et Roch prit un instant pour contempler cette vue ridicule. Le jean pendant encore aux chevilles, et les chaussettes de tennis. Swan parut vaguement offusqué. Ils se débarrassèrent enfin de leurs vêtements. La peau de Swan était brûlante contre la sienne et la friction de leurs deux corps étaient délicieuses. Roch avait presque oublié à quel point c’était bon.

« On parlait de ma bouche, non ? » demanda Swan en renversant leurs positions. Il s’installa sur les hanches de Roch, la main posée sur son pénis dressé. Et avant que Roch ne puisse l’insulter, il se penchait et avalait le sexe de Roch. Roch ferma les yeux et renonça à dire quoique ce soit, perdu dans les sensations. Son corps tout entier frémit lorsque les doigts de Swan massèrent ses fesses. Il protesta en sentant Swan introduire un doigt recouvert de salive à l’intérieur de lui.

« Fils de pute, grogna Roch. Je t’ai déjà dit non. »

Swan le relâcha en grognant – mais il ne retira pas son doigt pour autant. Roch essaya de le renverser, mais Swan ne le laissa pas faire.

« On ne fera rien que tu ne veux pas. Juste tais toi et essaye d’apprécier. Si tu n’aimes vraiment pas –

Roch songea à lui foutre son poing dans la gueule pour lui montrer que _non_ il n’appréciait pas, quand Swan fit un truc avec son doigt qui lui fit voir des étoiles.

« C’est bien ce que je pensais, » fit Swan définitivement amusé par sa réaction. Il se pencha sur Roch, lui volant un baiser, et Roch sentit sur ses lèvres le goût de son propre sperme. Quelques mois plus tôt, ceci l’aurait sans doute dégoûté. Maintenant à voir Swan comme ça, les lèvres humides, au dessus de lui – c’était incroyablement érotique.

Il ferma sa gueule et laissa Swan le guider jusqu’à l’orgasme.

 

Le lendemain, les « criminels » avaient disparu. Ils ne surent jamais s’ils avaient un quelconque lien avec leurs ennemis. Et en fait, l’un comme l’autre, ils s’en foutaient éperdument.

 


	10. Habitudes nocturnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roch n'est même plus déphasé quand Swan grimpe dans son lit. Il a un problème.

Roch grogna lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le poussait doucement du côté droit du lit (son côté) et qu'un corps, chaud et familier, grimpait dans le lit à côté de lui. Le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau, l'envahisseur s'était glissé vers la droite, avait enfoui son nez dans le cou de Roch et glissé ses doigts glacés sous le tee-shirt Hard Rock Café Roma de Roch. 

-J'ai froid, couina Swan s'agrippant à lui comme une ventouse.  
-Tais-toi et dors, soupira Roch en attirant Swan un peu plus près. 

Il n'aurait su dire quand c'était devenu une habitude, cette manie de terminer invariablement dans le même lit, quand ils dormaient au même endroit sur le terrain. Parfois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec du sexe, Swan grimpait dans le lit, et se pelotonnait contre Roch, comme un chat géant. 

Désormais réveillé, Roch observa un instant, dans la semi-obscurité, la silhouette endormie de Swan. Difficile, en le voyant si calme, de croire à quel point il pouvait être chiant à peine réveillé. Cela ne l'étonnait même plus de trouver Swan dans son lit au milieu de la nuit, c'était même plutôt le contraire, une chaleur traîtresse avait tendance à faire fondre ses entrailles. Swan. Roch ne pensait plus qu'à lui ces temps-ci.

Lorsqu'il fut étonné de ne pas trouver Swan dans son lit, un soir où ils étaient perdus dans la campagne allemande, Roch dut admettre qu'il avait probablement un problème. Un problème gigantesque, accro au Lighting Bolt, incapable de la fermer, et incroyable tout court. A deux heures du matin, il se réveilla sans savoir pourquoi, et quelque chose dans sa gorge se comprima lorsque sa main trouva la place vide et froide à côté de lui. Il laissa ses doigts courir quelques instants sur les draps glacés, pensif, indécis.   
Puis, il se leva, attrapant au passage un pull trop grand qu'il passa par dessus sa tête. Il trouva Swan avachi dans la cuisine, en tailleur sur une chaise inconfortable, à moitié endormi.  
-Hé, fit-il doucement, en glissant ses doigts derrière la nuque de Swan.  
Celui-ci bondit pratiquement sur ses pieds, puis se détendit quand il reconnut Roch.  
-Roch.  
-Tu ne viens pas te coucher ?  
Une expression que Roch ne parvint pas à déchiffrer passa sur le visage de Swan, avant de disparaître pour laisser place à un sourire.  
-Je te manquais, baby ? Fit-il, pour rire.  
-Juste un peu, répondit Roch en roulant des yeux.   
Puis il tira Swan hors de la cuisine jusque dans la chambre. Swan grimpa dans le lit, et se glissa sur la place encore chaude que Roch avait abandonné quelques instants plus tôt. Roch l'imita, et il s'endormit, les bras passés autour de la taille de Swan.

Ce qui était d'abord une lubie était devenue une habitude, à tel point que parfois, Roch avait l'impression qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir correctement s'il n'y avait pas Swan à côté de lui.  
Il avait définitivement un problème.  
Mais honnêtement cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.


	11. Où Corbieux est traumatisé

Ysé avait avancé l’idée une fois.

Stupidement, sans aucune bonne raison, l’esprit de Corbieux revint sur cette soirée. Ils avait fait un poker, lui, Ysé, Mondrian et des amis de Ysé.

Ysé portait une jupe courte en jean et des collants noire à moitié filé (l'œuvre maléfique d'un chaton de quatre mois, d'après ce qu'elle leur avait dit avec un ton d'excuse). Corbieux avait dû se retenir de saliver comme un ado en manque. Elle était légèrement maquillée et ses cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait un débardeur moulant, très décolleté ; autant dire qu'elle ne ressemblait guère à la Ysé Rozen Maiden à laquelle Corbieux était habitué.

Ils avaient bu de la vodka, du vin et du tequila et s'étaient mis à jouer aux cartes. Trois heures plus tard, ils riaient tous comme des débiles, et avaient changé la moitié des règles. Quand ils en avaient eu marre, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, ils s'étaient avachis tous les cinq sur un canapé et avaient commencé à parler. Corbieux n'arrivait plus à se souvenir comment ils avaient fini par parler de Roch et de Swan.

\- Moi je te dis que Swan ne dirait pas non pour déloger le balai dans le cul de Adoniiii – et y mettre autre chose, rigolait Ysé, en insistant sur la dernière voyelle.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? dit Corbieux en roulant des yeux.

Mondrian semblait intéresser aussi ; et Corbieux gémit à l'image mentale qui lui venait en tête, grâce à la remarque de Ysé.

\- Allez, sérieux. Vous avez vu comment Swan le regarde ? Il est toujours collé à ses basques, complètement excité.

\- Swan est complètement excité en général, répartit sagement Mondrian.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il veut baiser Adonay ?

\- Je crois qu'il ne dirait pas non. Et peut-être que le boss finira par le laisser faire, juste pour avoir la paix, rigola-t-elle.

\- Adonay est hétéro Ysé, répliqua Mondrian.

\- Il était même marié.

\- Ouaip. Même un gamin.

Cette dernière remarque avait retenu leur attention avinée à tous les deux - Corbieux et Ysé.

\- Adonay a un gamin ?

Mondrian parut réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Et merde. Ok, je veux bien vous en parler (il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres invités qui ronflaient de façon pitoyable sur les fauteuils confortables à coté de lui), mais si vous avez la connerie de lui laisser entendre que vous êtes au courant, ou pire que vous essayez de lui en parler, je nierai tous les faits. J'ai envie de vivre.

\- Ouais, ouais, accouche, maintenant, crétin, dit Ysé, une main sous le menton.

Ses yeux semblaient briller avidement dans le noir. Corbieux ne pouvait pas la blâmer, après tout lui aussi était malade de curiosité pour tout ce qui concernait Roch Adonay. L'homme était un emblème du type énigmatique. Le peu qu'il savait sur son boss lui foutait les jetons et il état curieux d'apprendre des détails qui aurait pu le rendre plus humain à ses yeux.

\- Bon, il était marié. Ca a duré cinq ans, je crois. Peut-être plus. Je  ne suis sur de rien. Et ils ont fini par avoir une gamine. Elle s'appelait Sixtine Clémentine.

\- Elle s 'appelait ? répéta Ysé en écarquillant les yeux, effrayée par le reste de l'histoire maintenant. Et maintenant, cela ne semblait plus si drôle d'en apprendre davantage sur Roch.

\- Ouais. Elle est morte il y a trois ans, un accident de voiture. Une bagnole qui l'a renversée. La petite courait après un ballon, sa mère était juste derrière et a tout vu. Après ça, le mariage n'a pas tenu.

Un profond silence, tendu, tomba entre eux, et aucun d'eux ne sut vraiment quoi dire.  Ce n'était pas le genre d'histoire à laquelle ils s'étaient attendus. Corbieux aurait imaginé, un gosse, chéri et Adonay dans le rôle du papa gâteau qui jouait au nounours et à Barbie avec la gamine. Pas une histoire aussi triste. Une boule se  noua dans sa gorge.

\- Ouais, on dira rien, dit-il doucement.

\- Mais..., dit Ysé.

\- Il te le dira s'il veut en parler, dit doucement Corbieux.

Et avec une audace sans précédent, il posa sa main sur celle, tremblante, de sa jeune collègue. Avec tout cela, il n'était pas étonnant que l'idée que Swan puisse vouloir coucher avec Adonay soit sortie de la tête de Corbieux.

 

Du moins, évidemment, c'était juste avant qu'il ne tombe sur eux, en train de baiser sur le lit de Swan.

Ils étaient si occupés qu'ils ne remarquèrent d'abord pas la présence de Léo, qui eut donc tout le loisir d'essayer de se remettre de cette vision surréaliste et profondément dérangeante. Putain, l'adage qu'il valait mieux voir ça plutôt qu'être aveugle ne s'appliquait définitivement pas dans cette situation. Et quand Corbieux disait "cette situation", voici ce qu'il fallait comprendre.

Swan Smith, nu comme un ver, se tortillant sous le corps d'un Roch Adonay non moins nu, et certainement très excité, si on en jugeait l'enthousiasme avec lequel il embrassait le fléau de leur équipe. Swan grognait dans sa bouche, ondulant les hanches, et Corbieux souhaita disparaître et ne jamais, jamais avoir vu ça. Il ferma les yeux, mais pas avant d’avoir vu Adonay embrasser encore Swan avant de le retourner sur le matelas dans le but évident de le baiser jusqu’au septième ciel.

_Bordel. Comment allait-il les regarder après cela ?_

 


	12. Baisers volés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 fois où Swan a volé un baiser à Roch et 1 fois où Roch a volé un baiser à Swan – EN PUBLIC-

(1)  
  
La première fois que Swan embrassa Roch en plein milieu du bureau, Mondrian faillit lâcher sa tasse de café. Swan repartit comme s’il ne s’était rien passé et Roch assassina du regard le seul témoin de la scène qui ravala un éclat de rire.   
Mondrian regagna son bureau, d’excellente humeur. _(« Eh bien, Mister Adonai, serait-ce les prémices d’un rougissement, là sur votre visage ? »)_.  
  
(2)  
  
-Swan ! cria Roch en entrant dans le bazar qui tenait lieu de bureau à celui-ci.   
Comme de bien entendu, les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes et même si c’était le printemps, la pièce était plus glacée qu’un frigidaire.  
Le bureau était désespérément vide ; ce qui signifiait que Roch allait devoir _attendre_ pour passer ses nerfs sur lui. La semaine avait été longue et épouvantable et Roch ne se sentait pas _patient_ et à même de supporter les stupidités de son – (son _quoi_ au juste ? Encore une autre raison d’être énervé). Swan avait le don de le mettre hors de ses gongs en quelques mots bien choisis.

Il retourna vers son bureau, énervé.

Il croisa Swan sur le chemin ; celui-ci était en train de siroter son LB comme si c'était du petit lait et pas une crise cardiaque plus ou moins imminente. Avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour – l'engueuler, bien sûr – Swan avait collé dans ses mains un gobelet brûlant de chez Starbucks, taille maximale. Plantant un baiser sur sa bouche, Swan murmura «  _de rien_ ».

Et ok. Peut-être que du coup, Roch oublia pourquoi il avait eu envie de tuer brutalement Swan un moment plus tôt.

Mais il était certain que la raison allait lui revenir.

 

(3)

 

Adonay avait toujours détesté ce genre de soirée. _Joyeux Noël et bonne année ; Thanks Hallelujah, cette putain d'année est terminée._

Non, en réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Autrefois, il _adorait_ Noël. Les décorations, les lumières, les cadeaux, la dinde et la famille – mais depuis Sixtine et la mort de son mariage, il avait perdu son esprit de fête. D'aucuns auraient pu arguer qu'il y avait perdu son esprit tout court.

 

Donc, non, il n'aimait plus les fêtes. Il était obligé de subir ce type de réunion (Khenaton ne lui avait guère laissé le choix ; Roch imaginait que c'était la façon de son supérieur de s'inquiéter pour lui. Et si ce n'était pas très utile, ça faisait toujours plaisir). Autant profiter du champagne gratuit et des toasts cramés commandés à la va-vite au dernier moment.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut son équipe. Ysé, vêtue d'une simple robe noire, des bracelets cliquetant à ses bras, avait noué ses mains derrière le cou de Mondrian, et ils dansaient ensemble en riant. Corbieux les fixait d'un peu plus loin, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de voir son chaton se faire écraser par un poids lourd. Secouant la tête, il partit se réapprovisionner en champagne. Il n'avait pas spécialement l'intention de se bourrer la gueule, mais il rentrait à pied, alors il ne voyait pourquoi il devrait se priver d'un bon Rothschild.

Il fut intercepté sur le chemin et ne fut guère surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec Swan, tout sourire.

Tout le monde était plus ou moins habillé pour l'occasion. Sauf Swan, évidemment. Il portait un jean (serré, très serré, nota Roch avec un intérêt scientifique) et une chemise verte – ça changeait de tous les costards que tout le monde portait. Swan s'attirait des regards – amusés, intéressés ou ennuyés, ce qui était probablement le but cherché.

Swan avait l'air un peu plus excité que d'ordinaire mais impossible de dire si c'était parce qu'il avait trop bu ou s'il avait pris trop de LB – et Dieu, le nom de cette boisson ressemblait à celui d'une drogue ; dans le cas de Swan, l'analogie était malheureusement plutôt justifiée.

-Roch, cria Swan s'attirant les regards des couples les plus proches. C'est trop cool que tu sois venu.

-On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, répondit Roch, déprimé.

-Suis-moi, j'ai repéré un truc au foie gras qui a l'air trop bon, je veux absolument y goûter.

Il attrapa Rch par la main et le traîna parmi la foule dansante. Ils s'attirèrent des regards et Roch repéra même des anciens membres de son équipe qui les suivaient des yeux, médusés. Ils faisaient probablement un arrêt sur image sur les mains du «  _putain de voleurs qui laissent des fenêtres ouvertes_ » et d'Adonai, liées ensemble, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Huit mois plus tôt, Adonai n'aurait probablement pas supporté qu'on les voit ensemble qu'on sache ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, qu'on sache ce qu'il laissait Swan lui faire dans le noir.

A présent, il ne s'en fichait pas précisément, mais c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était la personne la plus exaspérante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

Roch sourit et resserra ses doifts autour de la main de Swan et ne fit aucun geste d'esquive quand Swan se retourna soudain pour l'embrasser.

Et malgré les huées et les applaudissements, Roch ne bougea pas et laissa Swan l'embrasser, l'embrasser et l'embrasser encore.

 

(4)

 

Lorsque Roch rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour être frappé par un mal de crâne atroce, comme si quelqu'un avait déversé du verre pilé derrière ses yeux et s'amuser à en fracasser les morceaux à l'aide d'un lourd marteau. Il referma aussitôt les yeux et essaya de porter la main à sa tête – pour constater que sa main ne pouvait pas bouger ; en fait il ne pouvait pas bouger tout court. La douleur n'affectait pas juste sa tête, il avait mal partout.

-Eh, Boss, t'es réveillé?

-Malheureusement.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Swan – cette voix, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Roch ne se rappelait rien. Rien à part la douleur. Ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Un type qui avait volé une relique et qui avait tué quelqu'un dans le procédé et – et il ne se rappelait pas. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

Roch rouvrit les yeux, plus lentement, pour laisser le temps à ses pupilles de s'adapter à la douce lumière ambiante. Swan était penché sur lui, résolument proche, visiblement inquiet. Il avait un oeil au beurre noir, et sa chemise portait quelques traces de sang. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé, autrement. Roch fut bizarrement soulagé de le voir là, inquiet et présent.

Cela lui revenait maintenant.

Ils pourchassaient des criminels dangereux à la recherche de fabuleux trésors tous les jours. Et ce qui le fichait dans un lit d'hôpital, ce n'était pas quelque voleur de haute voltige, armés de gadget technologique tout droit sorti d'un film de science-fiction. Non, c'était une bande de petites racailles, d'agresseurs du dimanche, armés d'un cran d'arrêt et d'une batte de base-ball.

-T'as une sérieuse commotion et un bras cassé. Ils t'ont aussi éraflé avec leur couteau, mais c'est pas grave. Les docs t'ont fait un shot au tétanos, juste au cas où. Tu peux sortir demain et tu as gagné le droit de manger de la morphine pendant trois jours. T'es content, pas vrai ?

-Et les amoureux ! Fit la voix chantante d'Ysé, derrière Swan.

\- on interrompt rien j'espère ? Renchérit Mondrian tandis que Corbieux émettait une sorte de son désespéré.

Roch roula des yeux.

-Ah vous êtes là, soupira Swan. Raboule la bouffe, je meurs de faim.

Mondrian sourit et lui tendit un sac fumant d'où se dégageait une délicieuse odeur de fast-food.

-On a retrouvé vos agresseurs. Ils sont bien amochés. Celui qui a essayé de te planter devrait en avoir pour plusieurs mois de rééduc – son sourire était un rien mauvais – si jamais il retrouve toutes ses capacités.

-Ils s'en sont bien tirés, protesta Swan, la bouche pleine de kebab.

Roch n'eut jamais le temps de répondre ou de commenter. Il se sentait épuisé, et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Le temps de sentir les lèvres de Swan se presser doucement contre les siennes, il se rendormait.

 

(5)

 

Roch détestait les planques. Lais ce qu'il détestait encore plus, c'était les planques à plusieurs. Franchement, se retrouver coincé 24h sur 24h avec les casse cou de son équipe dans un appartement n'était pas vraiment sa façon préférée de passer le temps.

Ils passaient leurs temps à se marcher dessus, à se gêner ; sauf à cet instant précis où, par un consensus aussi bien tacite que général, chacun s'était isolé pour avoir un peu de tranquilité. Corbieux avait réquisitionné le lit et pionçait comme un bien-heureux depuis une heure, Ysé était de corvée d'espionnage de l'appart d'en face, tandis que Mondrian trafiquait un truc en cuisine. Swan jouait à la DS, les pieds sur les genoux de Roch qui essayait vainement de lire.

Cela faisait quatre fois qu'il relisait la même page sans rien y comprendre. Swan frottait son pied de moins en moins innocemment son pied contre lui et Roch était à présent partagé entre l'envie de le tuer, et celle de le plaquer contre un mur (ou une table, ou un lit ou n'importe quelle surfaceà.

-Arrête ça, siffla Roch.

-Arrêter quoi ? Demanda Swan en papillonnant des yeux, l'air aussi innocent qu'un oisillon (très très informé) venant de naître.

-Arrête, répéta Roch fermement cette fois.

Swan posa sa DS, ramena ses jambes sous lui – Roch n'était _pas_ déçu. Toute déception, aussi inexistante fût elle, fut (heureusement) cependant de courte durée car Swan se mit à quatre patte et avança sur lui. Il s'installa sur Roch et commença à l'embrasser.

-Arrêter ça ? T'es sûr ? Ronronna-t-il.

Roch grogna mais le laissa glisser une main sous sa chemise. Après tout, ils étaient seuls et personne ne viendrait leur reprocher un peu de fun.

-Ta gueule Swan.

-A tes ordres, chef.

-M'appelle pas comme ça.

Roch en était à envisager de débarrasser Swan de son ennuyeux tee-shirt, quand Mondrian fit soudain irruption.

-Eh les gars, vous avez rien contre – PUTAIN, y a des chambres pour CA ! Brailla-t-il avant de sortir.

Evidemment, ses beuglements rameutèrent tout le monde.

Lorsque Swan explosa de rire, Roch ne put que l'imiter, amusé malgré lui du ridicule de la situation.

 

(+1)

 

Sur la piste privé d'un aéroport privé, à 70 kilomètres de Paris, Roch, Ysé, Corbieux et Mondrian attendaient.

Et ok, maintenant que tout était terminé, peut-être que Roch pouvait s'avouer qu'il avait été inquiet. Même si l'idée était de lui, de prime abord, l'idée d'envoyer Swan sous couverture, sans vracelet électronique, sans rien d'autre qu'un mircro ; l'idée de faire confiance à Swan (pour que celui-ci ne prenne pas la clef des champs avec quelque trésor inestimable raflé au passage).

Khenaton avait donné son feu vert – pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Roch. Ses équipiers n'avaient pas manqué de lui faire remarquer à de multiples reprises que l'idée était folle et absurde, arguant que sa « relation » avec Swan lui faisait perdre la tête et qu'il était cinglé de faire confiance juste une minute à un voleur. Roch avait réfuté tous leurs arguments, ignoré tous les doutes avec un aplomb et une confiance semblant inébranlables. Swan était avec eux depuis plus d'un an. Il avait saigné avec eux, il était des leurs.

Mais maintenant que c'était fini, maintenant qu'il voyait l'avion de Swan poindre à l'horizon, il pouvait finalement s'avouer qu'il avait été inquiet que Swan prenne le large. Roch ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si c'était arrivé ; il préférait ne pas y penser.

A côté de lui, les trois mousquetaires étaient silencieux, pour une fois.

L'attente devenait insupportable.

 

§§§

 

L'avion atterrit enfin, et Roch attendit impatiemment que les moteurs s'arrêtent, que la passerelle soit avancée et que les portes s'ouvrent.

Swan apparut enfin.

Il avait l'air épuisé. Ses fringues étaient froissées, ses cheveux hérissés, ses yeux mi clos.

Quand il eut posé un pied au sol, Roch n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour le saisir par les épaules et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Là, en plein jour, au vu et au su de tous.

Swan, enfin rentré ; enfin dans ses bras.

 

(fin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà tout ce que j'ai écrit sur ces deux là jusqu'à présent. J'aime bien écrire dans cet univers alors il n'est pas exclu que d'autres histoires viennent compléter cet univers, mais ça ressemble presque à une vraie fin, non ?   
> en espérant que le voyage vous aura plu... cœur sur vous les gens.


End file.
